


Godzilla

by bloodred_ander



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: Max knows no fear as he stares into the eyes of the beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really am.

Max knows no fear as he stares into the eyes of the beast.

Everything is silent around the circuit and people watch with bated breath as the youngest Formula 1 driver stands tall in the path of the giant lizard.

  
"We have to get him away from that... _thing_!" Jos yells at Christian as they watch Max on one of the countless monitors, worry written all over his features. "We have to help him."

Victoria is crying in the background and Christian is sorry, he really is, but Max has chosen his own path and there's nothing he can do now. He does hope the car will be okay though, it'd be a shame if anything happens to it considering the fact that it's in a perfectly good condition.

"We can't," Christian says with a heavy sigh, shaking his head sadly. "There's nothing we can do now."

Victoria cries louder. Jos lets out an outraged scream and tries to rush out of the garage, determined to save his son. He doesn't get very far however because Daniel steps out from nowhere and karate chops him. In the neck. Exactly like it's done in the movies.

Jos falls to the floor unconscious. Everyone turns to look at Daniel, then at Jos lying on the floor, and then back at Daniel who calmly brings his hands back to his sides. He turns - again being eerily calm - to look at Victoria and she stops crying immediately.

"He's right," Daniel says to no one in particular, looking sage like as he gazes at everyone present in the garage. He turns his head towards the monitor, and everyone mirrors him.

"There's nothing we can do to help Max now," he glances quickly at Victoria to make sure she doesn't start crying again. She sits absolutely still. "And it makes no sense for us to be risking our lives as well. All we can do, is hope that Max makes it out of this... _alive_."

 

  
Back out on the track, Max and the beast are still having a vicious stare down. The Singapore heat isn't helping Max any. The way he's sweating makes him feel all icky and he's tired and sluggish after a long evening. The beast though....

It swishes its tail as it stares at him, its forked tounge peeking out of its mouth like it's trying to mock him. Max clenches his fist. He will not let the lizard win this fight. One of them will be going down and it definitely won't be him.

Max slowly - very slowly - makes a move to remove his helmet. His hands shake as he pulls it off and then throws it away from him. The beast tenses at that, its claws protruding as it hisses at him. Max swallows thickly but he stands his ground.

"I don't need that to fight you," Max says to the beast. It hisses again as if to say ' _yeah, right_ ' and Max glowers at it. Max makes up his mind then, pushing all thoughts aside as he pulls off his balaclava. His life is flashing before his eyes but Max lifts his hand high and lets loose a guttural battle cry as he waves about his balaclava as a weapon.

The beast hisses and charges Max. Dodging the flailing white piece of cloth by mere inches. It lunges and manages to catch Max on the ankles, its claws tearing at Max's flesh. Max howls in pain and swings with all his might, but the beast is too fast and yet again slithers out of the way.

But Max isn't giving up just yet.

" _Shoo_!" he yells as loud as he can, swinging his balaclava around menacingly. "Go on, get out of here. Shoo! Shoo!"

The beast dances just out of reach of Max, hissing in frustration because it can't seem to get close to Max, with the way he's wielding his weapon. Finally, sensing that it's fighting a losing battle, the beast lunges away from Max and makes a run for it. Max watches it sprint towards the barriers, its tail swishing angrily behind it as it dissapers out of sight, and he lets a sigh of relief escape him.

"I did it," he says softly, unable to believe it himself. All around the circuit, people erupt into cheers, exalting their young saviour. Their hero.

Back at the Red Bull garage, Daniel nods his head in approval, a small smile playing on his lips. His moment however is ruined by Christian.

"That kid just took on a giant lizard and won," he points out. "Are you sure you want him finding out that you karate chopped his dad?"

The garage falls silent as everyone turns to look at Daniel, then at Jos still lying unconscious on the floor, and then back at Daniel. Daniel looks at everyone in turn, not allowing them to see his unease.

"You didn't see anything," he says threateningly as he raises his right hand - the same hand with which he knocked out Jos. Everyone in the garage takes a second to consider that before they look away from Daniel and go back to applauding their hero.

Daniel smiles, content, and walks away in silence.

 

Max still can't believe that he's alive. He just can't believe it. He looks down at his bleeding ankle, smiling proudly at his battle scar. It's a small price to pay for such a big victory he thinks. Not many people can say that they took on the beast, but Max can.

He came face to face with Godzilla. And he won.

Max laughs as he waves at the cheering crowds; from now on, he's going to be invincible.

 

*

_Bonus_

 

 

"What happened to my dad?" Max asks once he makes it back to the garage and sees his father unconscious on the floor ( _and seriously! Jos is still lying there? I mean, couldn't someone just pick him up off the floor or something?_ ).

He clenches his balaclava - his battle weapon - tight in his hand as his eyebrows furrow in anger.

  
Hidden somewhere in a strategic location, Daniel whispers a nervous, " _Shit_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was inspired by Max being a darling during FP3 and being amazed by a lizard on track. I mean, we already know he's ten, he doesn't need to prove it ;)


End file.
